Kirby
Kirby è un essere proveniente dalla regione di Dream Land del pianeta Planet Pop con le fattezze di una palla rosa dotata di manine e piedini. Creazione Kirby viene creato con il nome di Popopo e usato nel primo gioco , Twinkle Popopo. Poi il nome venne cambiato. Una delle ragioni può essere che il nome sia stato preso da un'azienda che fabbrica aspirapolveri, Kirby Corporation. 'Voce' Kirby è doppiato da Makiko Ōmoto, ''doppiatrice giapponese, nella serie di videogiochi di Super Smash Bros. e nell'anime dedicato ad esso. La doppiatrice ha affermato che doppiare Kirby sia stata una delle sue più grandi esperienze. Caratteristiche 'Fisionomia' Kirby misura 20 cm, è molto leggero e la sua fisionomia è cambiata col tempo, assumendo occhi più grandi ed espressivi. E' di sesso maschile ed è molto giovane, anche se non è mai stata rivelata la sua età. 'Carattere' Kirby ha un carattere positivo e ha salvato innumerevoli volte Dream Land. Kirby è allegro e innocente. Ama mangiare e dormire, specialmente durante il giorno. Il suo cibo preferito sono i Pomodori Maxim, una speciale varietà di pomodori nativi di Pop Star. Inoltre odia i bruchi. I suoi altri hobbies includono cantare, anche se è molto stonato. Ogni tanto agisce di impulso, come quando accusa Dedede di interferire con la ''Fountain of Dreams in Kirby's Adventure, senza lasciare il tempo a Dedede di giustificarsi. Anche se carino e innocente, diventa forte e combattivo quando ha in mano un'arma. Personaggio di poche parole, parla raramente nei gioco. I suoi dialoghi sono limitati e vengono rappresentati da scritte nei manuali dei giochi, mentre in certi giochi (come Super Smash Bros. e Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ) esclama brevi parole come Hi (ciao). Kirby inoltre non parla neanche nella serie animata, tranne in quella giapponese dove esclama il nome della mossa da eseguire quando si trasforma in Kirby Lottatore . 'Abilità' L'attacco principale di Kirby è quello di aspirare i nemici (sia la sua bocca che il suo corpo si ingigantiscono per consentirgli di inalare oggetti più grandi di lui) ed ingoiarli. Può anche attaccare sputando fuori i nemici sottoforma di stelle. Alcuni nemici, ingoiati, donano a Kirby nuovi poteri e abilità. Nei primi giochi, un'abilità non cambiava l'aspetto di Kirby, a parte il colore o un'arma tenuta in mano per abilità come Spada e Martello. Da 'Kirby's Fun Pak in poi, Kirby acquisisce un cappello unico per ogni abilità, ad esempio un copricapo di fiamme per il potere di Fuoco, uno ghiacciato per il potere del Ghiaccio, o un berretto da baseball per le abilità Yoyo e Ruota. I cappelli sono poi diventati uno dei segni che identifica la serie. In Kirby's Fun Pak, Kirby può usare un'abilità per creare un aiutante, una versione buona di un nemico ingoiato. Il nuovo aiutante veniva controllato dal gioco o da un secondo giocatore. Questa funzione non è stata più ripresa nei giochi successivi. Kirby usa il suo potere speciale per ottenere fonte di nutrimento da altri strumenti speciali, come i Leccalecca Bon Bon che gli garantiscono effetti benefici come l'invincibilità. Kirby Super Star e altri recenti giochi contengono una funzione dove Kirby può condividere il suo cibo con il secondo giocatore in una maniera che ricorda un bacio. Kirby può risucchiare l'aria per diventare più leggero, volando lentamente agitando le sue braccia. Può anche attaccare i nemici sputando un piccolo sbuffo d'aria. Questa tecnica è conosciuta come pistola ad aria. Mentre in quasi tutti i giochi può volare indefinitamente, questa abilità è limitata in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards e Super Smash Bros. 'Trasformazioni' Ecco una lista di tutte le trasformazioni di Kirby: *Kirby Lama *Kirby Spada *Kirby Bolla *Kirby Casalinga *Kirby Animale *Kirby Cuoco *Kirby Urla *Kirby Ghiaccio *Kirby Fuoco *Kirby Cupido *Kirby U.F.O. *Kirby Plasma *Kirby Elettro *Kirby Roccia *Kirby Pietra *Kirby Tornado *Kirby Fantasma *Kirby Ninja *Kirby Sonno *Kirby Lottatore *Kirby Wrestler *Kirby Lancio *Kirby Spino *Kirby Raggio *Kirby Specchio *Kirby Treno *Kirby Delfino *Kirby Nota *Kirby Macchina *Kirby Peso *Kirby Paracadute *Kirby Ruota *Kirby Surf *Kirby Granata *Kirby Bomba *Kirby Surf *Kirby Navicella *Kirby Martello *Kirby Jet *Kirby Volo *Kirby Yo-yo *Kirby Robot *Kirby Sottomarino *Kirby Razzo *Kirby Fuoristrada *Kirby Parasole *Kirby Foglia *Kirby Acqua *Super K *Kirby Gelo *Kirby Ultra Spada *Kirby Raggio Abbagliante *Kirby Mostro Fiamma *Kirby Palla di Neve *Kirby Martellone Mentre qui c'é ne un' altra delle trasformazioni del Canale TV Kirby per Wii: *Kirby Fuoco *Kirby Spada *Kirby Cuoco *Kirby Parasole *Kirby Roccia *Kirby Spina *Kirby Lama *Kirby Lottatore *Kirby Ninja *Kirby Tornado *Kirby Ghiaccio *Kirby Microfono *Kirby Ruota *Kirby Bomba Videogiochi Kirby compare all'interno di molti videogiochi , tutti della medesima serie ma di consoles diverse , sviluppati da HAL Laboratory .Fa la sua prima comparsa in Kirby's Dreamland nel 1992 , in cui viene rappresentato con uno Sprite bidimensionale , mentre in seguito viene rappresentato in tridimensionale.Nei videogiochi Kirby può risucchiare nemici da cui prende abilità, può fluttuare, correre. In alcuni giochi, come in Kirby e la Stoffa dell'Eroe, i comandi vengono cambiati. 'Giochi della serie' *Kirby's Dream Land (1992) - Game Boy *Kirby's Adventure (1993) - NES *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995) - Game Boy *Kirby's Fun Pak (1996) - Super Nintendo *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) - Super Nintendo *Kirby 64: The Crystal shard (2000) - Nintendo 64 *Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland (2002) - Game Boy Advance *Kirby e il labirinto degli specchi (2004) - Game Boy Advance *Kirby: L'oscuro disegno (2005) - Nintendo DS *Kirby: Topi all'attacco (2006) - Nintendo DS *Kirby Super Star Ultra (2009) - Nintendo DS *Kirby e la Stoffa dell'Eroe(2010) - Wii *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (2011) - Wii 'Spin-off' *Kirby's Pinabll Land (1993) - Game Boy *Kirby's Dream Course (1993) - Super Nintendo *Kirby's Ghost Trap (1995) - Super Nintendo *Kirby's Block Ball (1995) - Game Boy *Kirby's Star Stacker (1997) - Game Boy *Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu (1998) - Super Nintendo *Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000) - Game Boy Color *Kirby Air Ride (2003) - GameCube 'Super Smash Bros.' Diversi elementi della serie di Kirby appaiono nella serie di videogiochi di Super Smash Bros.Tra gli strumenti possiamo trovare il Pomodoro Maxim, la Stella Warp, lo Scettro stella, il Curry Superpiccante e il Dragoon . Curiosità *Nonostante si riconosca l'età di Kirby, e nell'anime, ami cantare, non esprime nessuna parola di senso compiuto, come altri personaggi Nintendo. *Nonostante l'aspetto tenero ed infantile, i trofei della serie Super Smash Bros. parlano di Kirby o dei suoi oggetti come qualcosa di molto violento e pericoloso. *Nell'arena di Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby viene definito "il terrore rosa". Anime Alla serie di Kirby è dedicata anche una serie animata chiamata Kirby: Right Back at Ya! . In Italia è stata tradotta col semplice nome di Kirby ed è stata trasmessa da Italia 1. Canale TV Kirby La nintendo dal 23 giugno 2011 ha deciso di creare per la console Nintendo Wii il nuovo Canale TV Kirby, dove ogni lunedì e giovedì inseriscono due nuovi episodi in streaming (fino a pubblicarli tutti e 50), ciascun episodio è disponibile per 14 giorni, dopo di che viene archiviato per lasciare spazio agli episodi successivi, unica eccezione è per il primo episodio, sempre disponibile in caso qualcuno scaricasse tale canale tardi e vorrebbe sapere come arriva il protagonista nel pianeta. In caso si perdessero degli episodi in quanto archiviati, certe volte la nintendo regala delle chiavi per il canale utilizzabili in 24 ore, tali chiavi permettono di rivedere gli episodi precedenti, ogni episodio visto è contrassegnato da un segnalino nella sezione del canale dove sono datate le uscite di ogni puntata, e, se le puntate non sono ancora in italiano. Il canale è disponibile fino a settembre 2011, cioè il mese in cui verrà messa disponibile l'ultimo episodio. Amici e nemici King Dedede King Dedede è il re di Dream Land , che vuole il controllo assoluto sulla città. E' un nemico di Kirby, anche se poi si rivelerà un buon compagno di squadra e in alcune occasioni potrà diventare un favoloso alleato. Meta Knight E' un fido compagno, ma a volte sarà necessario battersi con lui per fermarlo nelle idee più catastrofiche. Mark (o Marx) Inizialmente amico , si rivela subdolo e bramoso di potere. Si affronterà unicamente nell'episodio "Auguri dalla Via Lattea" di Kirby's Fun Pak e di Kirby Super Star Ultra , ma la sua anima dovrà essere definitivamente eliminata nell'Arena Finale. Strega Pigmenta Ha trasformato Kirby in una palla, ma verrà eliminata grazie al nostro rotondo eroe. Malandrana Vuole impadronirsi del mondo con le sue fite trame ricche d'intrighi. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Kirby Categoria:Personaggi Giocabili Categoria:Trasformazioni